


Happy Birthday Viktor!

by withoutwingsx



Series: Victuuri Prompts [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Crack Fic, Excuse for smut, Humor, M/M, PWP, Porn, Rimming, Sex, Smut, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwingsx/pseuds/withoutwingsx
Summary: Yuri kidnaps Yuuri for Viktor's birthday. Hilarity and smut ensues.





	Happy Birthday Viktor!

“Hey.” Yuuri kept walking until he heard the voice again.

 

“Hey, are you Yuuri Katsuki?” Yuuri glanced up wildly, looking around until he saw a blonde boy dressed in a black hoodie, arms crossed, staring at him.

  
“Um.” Yuuri was sure he’d never seen this kid before. “Yes?”

 

“You sure?” The kid huffed, glancing his eyes up and down and Yuuri suddenly felt like he was being insulted.

 

“Last time I checked.” He said and the boy rolled his eyes. 

 

“Okay.” He said, typing something on his phone, and then glancing back at Yuuri. “I have something for you.”

 

“Me?” Yuuri was now a little more than confused. This kid was obviously a teenager and didn’t look like he belonged on campus. 

 

“Yeah.” The kid started walking towards one of the parking lots, gesturing at Yuuri to follow. 

 

“Um.” Yuuri warily followed the boy when it was obvious he wasn’t stopping, Yuuri glancing at his texts to make sure he hadn’t missed anything. “Who’s it from?” Yuuri called out and the boy glanced at him, looking annoyed. 

 

“How would I know?” Was the cryptic response and Yuuri pinched himself, to no avail. This was seeming more and more like a weird dream. Maybe he forgot to take his anxiety meds. Hallucinations were a possible side effect of missing a dose.

 

The boy turned suddenly to face Yuuri. They were standing in front of a packed line of cars. “Now we wait.” The boy said.

 

“For what?” Yuuri asked until the sound of a car screeching distracted him. He turned around, seeing a black car slamming on its break right behind him, and then a door swung open. There was a guy sitting there, with dark hair and an undercut. 

 

“Hey.” He said before Yuuri felt someone shove him from behind, and he went careening towards the open door. The dark haired man grabbed him by the arms and before he could even react he was pulled into the dark car. 

 

Then he watched in shock as the blonde kid slid into the front seat and yelled “drive Georgi!” 

 

 

Then the car jerked into motion. Yuuri looked up in fear at the man who was still holding his arms, and then back at the kid in the front seat. 

 

“What the fuck.” Yuuri felt a panic attack coming on. 

 

“Relax pork chop.” The kid called from the front seat.

 

“Relax?” Yuuri took a deep breath and scrunched his eyes, opening them and feeling the panic increase when he was still in the back seat of the car, still being semi-restrained by a very strong man, and still being glared at by some blonde kid. “I’ve just been kidnapped.” He muttered to himself. “I’m gonna be murdered.”

 

“Woah.” The guy holding his arms released them and sat back in the seat, eyes wide. “Look dude I promise no one’s murdering you.”

 

“That’s a relief.” Yuuri said sarcastically and glanced out the window. “Where are you taking me?” He felt a little safer, as ridiculous as it sounded, with his phone still in his pocket and his backpack still on his back. He shifted a little from where he was sprawled out, sitting in the seat and with a second thought pulling on his seatbelt.

 

“You’ll see.” The blonde kid called and Yuuri huffed.

 

“Am I being hazed or something? Is this some kind of scare the gay kid thing?” He asked, too freaked out to reign in his lack of filter. The blonde in the front spluttered.

 

“Dude what?” The blonde kid looked semi-offended. “No. No heck no.”

 

“Okay.” Yuuri said and leaned back in his seat, whipping out his phone. “Can I text my friend?” He asked and the guy next to him grunted a yes. 

 

‘Phichit I have been kidnapped.’ Yuuri sent an imessage. ‘If you don’t hear from me in like 6 hours use find my iphone and call the police.’

 

“So what now?” Yuuri asked his kidnappers. 

 

“I’m Georgi.” The driver was the first to respond, and from his vantage point Yuuri could make out black hair and a pointy nose. “You should add me on facebook.”

 

“Okay.” Yuuri deadpanned and pulled up the app. “I rarely use it.” He warned.

 

They drove for another few minutes until they pulled up in front of a large house; obviously whoever owned it was wealthy. Yuuri was shepherded out of the car and to the front door. The blonde boy, Yuri as he had learned, rang the doorbell. A redhead that was more than familiar to Yuuri answered. 

 

“Yuuri!” Mila waved and Yuuri half-smiled.

 

“Hi.” He said, looking around. “Nice place.”

 

“Come on in you guys.” She waved them in. The house was decorated nicely, there were streamers hanging from the ceiling and bowls of snacks on the tables. Music was playing in the background and there were bottles of champagne out on a large dining table. Mila led them to the living room where Yuuri recognized a few more familiar faces.

 

“Yuuri!” Christophe grabbed him and reeled him into a hug, hands a little lower than necessary. “How’d Mila get you to come? You hate parties. Do you even know-”

 

“-Shuddup.” Chris was interrupted by Yuri, who shot a glare at him. 

 

“I was kidnapped.” Yuuri pointed at Yuri. 

 

“Oh!” Chris didn’t even seemed phased. “That makes sense. You should invite Phichit!”

 

“Okay.” Yuuri said and handed his phone over to Chris’s outstretched hand. 

 

He recognized a few other familiar faces loitering around, Sara from his Lit class and her brother. Emil, Leo and the small asian kid that was always with him. Yuuri waved pleasantly until Mila came over, grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs. 

 

“Mila,” Yuuri sighed. “What’s going on?” Mila smiled sweetly and ignored his question, pulling him into what looked like her bedroom. There was a garment bag on the bed, and Yuuri felt dread come over him. 

 

“Dress.” She said, shoving the bag at him and then leaving the room. Yuuri did as he was told, somehow not surprised when the clothing fit perfectly. Mila was back, sweeping his hair out of his face with some sticky gel, and then patting him on the back. 

 

“Trust me Yuuri, I think you’ll be happy with what’s going on.” She said cryptically and then she was out the door, Yuri coming in with what looked like a huge spool of ribbon.

 

“Yuri.” Yuuri warned as the blonde advanced towards him.

 

“Shut up and stay still.” Was the only response he got and then he was being wrapped from head to toe in sparkly red ribbon. 

 

Otabek was right behind Yuri, and hefted Yuuri onto one of his shoulders, carrying him down the stairs like a sack of potatoes. Yuuri was so utterly confused he couldn’t even be panicked, just curious. 

 

Yuuri was placed in a small sitting area with a bunch of presents, and then a loud “surprise” came from the room over. Phichit was suddenly there, snapping a picture with his iphone, and then Yuri was telling him to keep quiet and the lights were shut off.

 

Yuuri couldn’t really see anything from where he was sitting, besides the light streaming into the room. But he could hear lots of talking and laughing, and now he chose to evaluate his situation. 

He was trussed up like a thanksgiving turkey, tied in ribbons and the like, and put next to the presents.

 

Yuuri paused. Oh my fuck he was a present. Everything made sense now. Except, who was he a present for? No one currently came to mind, the only person he could think would want Yuuri as a present was Chris and it obviously wasn’t him. So who?

 

Mila’s voice was loud and clear and coming closer to the room.

 

“Why are we doing presents first?” A scarily familiar voice asked and Mila replied.

 

“You’ll see.” Then the lights were flicked on and the room was bathed in bright light. Yuuri squinted and blinked a few times, everything coming into focus.

 

Viktor Nikiforov was standing there, next to Mila, looking at Yuuri with a shocked looked on his face. Yuuri would have waved but his arms were tied to his body. Instead he gave a grim smile. 

 

“Happy Birthday!” Mila said and Viktor just blinked, as did Yuuri. 

 

“Mila?” Viktor asked in a quiet voice and Mila looked nervous. 

 

“Yuri didn’t know what to get you, so he got you the cute boy you’ve been crushing on!” Viktor was now blushing bright red and Yuuri was sure he was a similar color. It was impossible he had heard correctly, Viktor crushing on him?

 

“Um?” Viktor’s voice sounded a little high pitched, and Yuuri bit his lip. “How?” He asked again and Yuuri spoke up.

 

“I was kidnapped.” He said and couldn’t help but laugh a little at the incredulousness of the situation. 

 

“Oh.” Viktor’s face fell and Yuuri suddenly felt guilty. Mila looked at the two of them and bolted, pulling the door closed behind them.

 

“Not that…” Yuuri steeled his nerves and prepared to make a fool out of himself. “Not that I wouldn’t have agreed to it.” He said, somewhat quietly.

 

“Oh.” Viktor took a step closer, his eyes almost glinting. “To be my present?” He asked and Yuuri bit his lower lip nervously. 

 

“Um.”

 

“Can I unwrap you?” Viktor was blushing and Yuuri felt like his face was on fire. 

 

“I guess.” He breathed out and felt his heart pounding in his chest. “If you’re sure?” He asked and Viktor’s answering smile and nod were predatory. 

 

“How could I say no to the cute boy I’ve been crushing on.” Yuuri’s palms felt sweaty. There was no way he was awake right now. Viktor was absolutely beautiful, and Yuuri had noticed him from the minute they shared a class more than a year ago. But he never imagined it was reciprocated.

 

Viktor didn’t date around, he didn’t have too many friends, he was smart and gorgeous and unattainable. And now his hands were slowly unwinding the ribbon from around Yuuri’s body. 

 

The minute his arms and legs were free Yuuri decided ‘fuck it’ and grabbed Viktor by the tie, pulling him into a kiss. Viktor was unresponsive at first, and Yuuri leaned back, but then there was a tongue licking into his mouth, a hand winding itself into his hair, and another hand creeping under the tight button up that Mila had gotten Yuuri. 

 

“You look so fucking hot like this.” Viktor moaned into his mouth, pushing Yuuri back and clambering on top of him, unbuttoning his shirt impatiently while trying to kiss him at the same time. Yuuri’s hands had a mind of their own and one was up Viktor’s shirt, dancing across his firm muscles, and the other was down the back of his pants. 

 

Finally Viktor got the shirt unbuttoned and Yuuri sat up, shrugging it off before helping Viktor pull his own shirt over his head. Then Yuuri flipped them, now straddling Viktor who was looking up at him with a dazed expression, his lips red and full and his eyes bright. Yuuri started kissing down his chest, tongue lapping at his nipple, his fingers pulling and rubbing at the other, the moan Viktor released making Yuuri’s dick harden even more in his pants. Yuuri kissing down his chest, slathering kisses across his abdomen before reaching the top of his pants, teasingly brushing his fingers below the waist, his tongue following the actions. Viktor was moaning unabashedly now, his hands tangled in Yuuri’s hair, his eyes squeezed shut and mouth parted. 

 

Yuuri popped the button on his pants, unzipping them and shoving them down, impatiently mouthing at his erection through his boxers, Viktor hissing and helping his shove his pants and underwear off all the way.

 

Yuuri sat back, drinking in the sight underneath him, Viktor panting and flushed, wearing nothing and staring at Yuuri through hooded eyes. His erection was thick and firm, leaking against his stomach, a rosy pink color. Yuuri leaned down, eyes keeping contact with Viktor, and licked at the head, smiling as Viktor’s head snapped back and his legs wrapped around Yuuri’s back. Yuuri licked a stripe down his cock, then mouthed at the top teasingly.

 

“Yuuri.” Viktor was flushed and huffing for breath, his pupils huge and eyes slightly unfocused. “Stop teasing me.” Yuuri smirked and resumed, this time one of his hands trailing down and circling around Viktor’s puckered hole, lightly caressing the opening with his thumb. Viktor was making little noises that went straight to Yuuri’s cock. 

 

Yuuri couldn’t resist, and he grabbed Viktor’s thighs, pulling him more towards him until he rested between them, running his mouth from behind Viktor’s balls to his puckered opening. He circled the pink skin with his tongue, reveling in the feeling of Viktor’s thighs around his head and shoulders. Yuuri stuck two fingers in his mouth, moistening them, until he started kissing and tonguing at Viktor’s opening again, inserting one finger now and crooking it until Viktor was basically writhing beneath him, groaning and panting, his thighs crushing against Yuuri’s shoulders. 

 

Yuuri moved his finger again, higher this time until he heard an answering moan and smiled, having found what he was looking for. He slowly inserted the other finger before sitting up and moving, until he was taking Viktor’s cock into his mouth, slowly creeping down until he was at the base, swallowing around his thick length.

 

Viktor howled and tensed, Yuuri sliding back up and then repeating the action, moving his fingers in time with his mouth. A few more well timed sucks and Viktor was yanking on his hair, but Yuuri stayed where he was, feeling Viktor clench around his fingers and then his mouth was filled with warm fluid. 

 

He swallowed it down before releasing Viktor with an audible pop, smirking up at the gray haired man. Viktor was breathing heavily, his eyes hooded and his lips red from where he had bitten into it. He was flushed and pink from his cheeks to his chest, and he looked gorgeously debauched, his hair messy and fanning out behind him on the couch armrest. 

 

Viktor pulled him closer with a sigh, his hand still in Yuuri’s hair, and kissed him messily, lapping into his mouth and groaning into the kiss. Viktor’s hand creeped down Yuuri’s pants, encouraging him to push them off. 

 

Then Yuuri was flipped unceremoniously off the couch and onto the carpeted floor, and Viktor was above him grinning deviously. Seconds later his mouth was on Yuuri’s and a hand was pulling Yuuri off with even and firm strokes. It didn’t take long for Yuuri to climax, and then Viktor flopped next to him, kissing him softly and running his hands through his hair.

 

“Wow.” Yuuri said once his eyes focused again, lying on his side, looking at Viktor who was smiling in return. 

 

“Yeah.” Viktor replied. “Best present ever. I’ll have to thank Yuri.” Yuuri laughed. 

 

“Happy Birthday.” He said and paused. “I didn’t get you a gift though?” Viktor smirked.

 

“How about dinner?” He asked and Yuuri grinned. 

 

“I think I can do that.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt- kidnapping  
> Hope you enjoyed. Originally was supposed to just be about the kidnapping but ended up being smut... oh well :)


End file.
